Gemma Stonewall
Gemma Stonewall is a 716-year-old Daughter of The Gargoyles from Shrieklan, Bitealy (Milan, Italy). Personality Gemma is a shy, caring, sweet and kind induvidal; with a bad temper. The slightest thing can trigger her emotions and often, she will go on a rampage when extremely annoyed. She is, however, quite insecure about how she is and often feels as if she was born in the wrong body, or personality for that matter. On the contrary, she saves these emotions for when she is writing (her passion in unlife) and in public, Gemma brings herself forward as a tough ghoul. She often claims to her best friends that she has, in a way, a double life. They do not really understand her, but nonetheless help her when she is down. And all though she acts tough a lot, she does know when to channel the anger into what's right, such as putting certain bullies of Monster High in their place. All in all, Gemma is clearly a force to be reckoned with. Physical Description Gemma has long curly blonde hair with black dyed streaks and bright blue eyes; with her skin adorned with freckles and being much paler than most gargoyles, more of a bone white than light grey. Her wings are a medium size and quite a hassle; yet another thing that Gemma dislikes about being who she is. She is actually quite tall for a monster of her kind and she is often klutzy due to this. Relationships Family Aside that her parents are gargoyles from Bitealy, nothing is known of Gemma's family. Friends Gemma is very close with Rochelle Goyle, due to the two of them being childhood friends when Gemma lived in Scaris for a period of time in her childhood. When Gemma moved back to Bitealy, the two kept in touch. And on her very first day at Monster High, Gemma became good friends with Abbey Bominable after Abbey saved Gemma from an incident with Toralei Stripe. Romance Gemma has told her friends of her crush on school scaredevil Robecca Steam, though not a soul knows about her lusting after half normie Jackson Jekyll as well. Gemma knows that two crushes is unacceptable, but despite this fact, she does nothing about it. Enemies As stated in her profile, Gemma does not care for Toralei Stripe; due to an incident on Gemma's first day, when Toralei soaked Gemma with some sort of unknown substance from the Mad Science lab. Clothing Basic Gemma wears a sparkly knee-length black silk dress with a metallic-like purple cardigan. Her shoes are a pair of sparkly silver high-heel platforms; and her hair is fashioned into two braided low-hanging pigtails. Notes *Gemma is capable of speaking Bitealian and French; while her speaking of English is broken. Her Bitealian accent is quite thick, due to living in Shrieklan for so long. *Gemma is loosely based off of the traits and personality of her creator, Death from Cuteness. *Gemma has horrible anger issues; the slightest thing can trigger her. *Her name roughly translates to "precious stone". Category:Gargoyle Category:Females Category:Original Characters